


The Witching Hour

by ForgottenAndLost



Category: The Scarlet Letter - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Many Deaths, Possessed Pearl, alternative ending, no proofread, originally for a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAndLost/pseuds/ForgottenAndLost
Summary: An alternative ending where Hester failed to protect Pearl.An alternative ending where Pearl was possessed and let her vengeance out.[Originally, this is for a class assignment two years ago.]





	The Witching Hour

##### Alternative Ending

* * *

_The Witching Hour_

 

 

The sun was nowhere to see in the small town in Massachusetts; it was, indeed, freezing morning for townspeople. The residents in the small town had attend to church for obvious reason. There has been an announcement that the Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale need to declare his statement. Naturally, the inhabitants liked their inspiring town’s minister, thus they will attend the church for their minister’s sake. As they enter the large wooden doors, they had discovered that the Reverend Dimmesdale is at scaffold along with the infamous Hester Prynne and her daughter, Pearl. The whisper of soul erupted inside the house of God: Why there are sinners in the abbey? Why the Reverend Dimmesdale is at scaffold? These were the whispers that the townspeople were gossiping about. 

The man of the house of God paid them with no mind as he began his daily presentation. When the time comes by, the inhabitants noticed that their priest was uneasy. What it made him to feel uneasy? Then the minister began to do thing that people will never expected him to do, he was their holy minister. What he does to Hester during the last seven years was sinful. _He confessed of his sin with Hester. He was that man whom Hester was unfaithful to her absent husband with. Pearl is a child of immodest Hester Prynne and modest Arthur Dimmesdale._ The confession of the priest had made everyone in the church’s row of seats sicken to the core. This is outrage! Their pure minister has been tainted. The shouting directed to the reverend, nobody saw the little Pearl leaving the church. Suddenly, there is a noise from the outside of the church’s door, only they can get glimpse from the door was the silhouette of small child. It was difficult to see due to that the fog has been settled. 

It is cold, it is freezing cold, and the temperature of this church is as cold as ice. Everything seemed so familiar, exactly as it was mentioned in the bible. They don’t want to look. They don’t want to turn their head. They don’t want to see the silhouette. A woman’s voice was heard by screaming at her child, “Noah! Don’t open the door! It is dangerous!” 

It was too late for her to tell her child to stop. The mother’s warning was in vain as the little boy decided to open the door. Their breath caught in their throat as they push their thoughts of what has happened badly if the little Noah opened the door. The townspeople was afraid to see what it has happened to little Noah since they hasn’t heard Noah’s voice. They could hear a faint sound of cracking a bone, it is snapping back into place. Can’t it be! The inhabitants unshut their eyes. They tried their best to not retch at the sight. They wanted to look away, needed to tear their eyes away, but they could not. This wasn’t supposed to happen. A horrible sound like a rotten cabbage being kicked; the headless body fell, rolled over and the head has landed on near the mother. The residents couldn’t stop staring at the dead child. Noah. His face… Not a face anymore. Almost unrecognisable. Blood and splintered bone. The remains lay motionless atop the crimson snow. 

Noah’s mother felt her bile churning in her throat, but she couldn’t help her son. “NOAH!” She screamed at the sighting of her son’s remains. 

The townspeople was frightened by the sighting, they turned their head to see little Pearl, who was grinning ear to ear. It was evident that she was possessed by the black man himself; the possessed Pearl held her tiny hand, pointing at the old man. He was pleading to let him live. As result, an old man’s body exploded, his organs shattered into tiny pieces.

 

“ **This is my _mommy dearest_ ’s revenge. Oh! Nothing makes me feel happy as the beautiful crimson colour comes out from the human’s!**” A demonic voice chuckled, “ **years ago, I made a deal with stubborn woman, and she hasn’t paid me. She shall pay me with yours short lived life!** ”

 

And so on, the Devil began his grisly feast. A large number people lay motionless on the floor as their parts of the bone, that have been fractured are completely separated from each other, was seen by sticking out so that the black man would chewing his food easily. As soon after the feast, the black man appeared behind of Dimmesdale, he had slaughtered him in front of Hester. She bawled, like a terrified child, as she watched her lover killed by the being that she made a deal with in years ago. Blinking twice, Hester found himself sit the seat and the Devil was sitting in opposite of her. She knew that she shouldn’t give her temptation to the Devil, but she did. The black man grinned as he describe Hester’s story with his own dark humour by saying that she was " _such a lovely, innocent lady who had fooled them all! That is what Hester did! Nothing but a dirty little liar, she is!"_ He also mocks her, “ _oh dear! I am so sad and alone!_ ”

 

“ **I should write a book sometimes, don’t you think?** ” He snickered as she witnessed her daughter’s body fell in apart because she couldn’t hold the Devil’s power. “ **The truth is often too cruel to face, isn’t it? It is time you come to me…** ”

 

He walked toward to her. “ **Miss little liar.** ” Hester has nothing left, her lover of her life died, her daughter died too…. In this degree, she must accept the Devil’s hand because she has no choice to escape. There is always demon inside of her. There are always evil in everyone’s mind, waiting to seize their chance to free. She reached the Devil’s hand, and she shook it.

 

She had accepted her _fate_.

 

The entire universe collapses.


End file.
